


Closer

by Csribbles



Category: Borderlands
Genre: But theres also angst and fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I don't know if there will be plot after all, M/M, Most of this is just smut, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Yeah whats that for a wtf tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csribbles/pseuds/Csribbles
Summary: Jack and Rhys had almost always been close. Rhys would help Jack in school and Jack would call him a nerd.They were like bestfriends.But then, on the night of Rhys' birthday, things started... changing.





	1. 1

"Jack, _fuck_ -" Rhys panted as the older boy thrusted up into him, the slightly hairy chest pressing into Rhys' smooth back, strong arms wrapped around him and the talented mouth of Jacks leaving marks on his neck. He groaned, tilting his head slightly to glance at the boy behind him, "this is _so_ wrong,"

Jack smirked at that, he lifted his chin on Rhys' shoulder, "Want me to stop?"

With a roll of his eyes, Rhys pressed his hips harshly down on Jack, "Stop being a smartass and fuck me like you _mean it_!" Jack chuckled, and with a short sound of agreement, he thrusted up, hard and fast, causing Rhys to moan out loud, his back arching and his dick twitched in arousal. Thanking that nobody else was home, Jack repeated the action and smirked.

"Bend over for daddy, would'ya?" He murmured, his hips slowing down to a softer pace when the boy he was inside of groaned and slowly bent over, glaring at him over his shoulder.

"We both know who that makes me think of," Rhys snarled, hoping to get some kind of an apology going but Jack just chuckled and pressed his palm into the middle of his back, his hips starting up the faster pace again.

"You're welcome, babe," Jack murmured, his head tilting back as his hips thrusted faster into Rhys who simply groaned and arched his back, his eyes screwing shut from the pleasure.

"God, you are such an a- _ah_ ," Rhys' sentence was left short due to the moan erupting from his throat again, causing Jack to chuckle.

But then, out of nowhere, they heard the distant sound of a door opening.

" _Shit_ ," Jack cursed, his hips stilling and hands grabbing hold of Rhys' hips to hold him still.

"Jack, Timothy? You home? _Rhys_?" Both of their blood ran cold, and Jack was quick to push Rhys off his cock and stumble across the room as fast as he could to lock the door.

"O- _oh_ crap-" Rhys whined from the floor before he sat up and let his eyes wander around in the room, looking for his clothes, "Jack our clothes-"

"Rhys, I _know_ you're home with one of the twins," there was a pause, "I'm assuming with Jack, your clothes are scattered across the kitchen floor! You two come clean up this mess right now!"

"Jack... what do we do?" Rhys felt his heart start to pound harder in his chest, fear spreading in his body.

"You run into your room and put clothes on while I put mine on here, alright? Can ya do that for me?" Rhys let out a small whimper and nodded, already running out of the room. Not long after, he found himself safely in his room and quickly put clothes on and headed to the kitchen, where their father was standing with his arms crossed, lecturing Jack, who was wearing a pink top that ended above his belly and a pair of booty shorts, about clothes and being gay, or _mentally ill_ as their father called it. Rhys' brows furrowed.

"Just make sure you two _don't_ play that again, I don't want my sons to walk around like a pair of _queers_ ," he sneered at Jack and lifted his glare up at Rhys, just to huff and walk out of the room, muttering something agressive. Rhys turned to look at Jack, who had _somehow_ hidden his erection that Rhys had to cover with a long shirt.

"What... was _that_ about?" Rhys slowly questioned, and Jack just sighed as he bent over to pick up clothes. Rhys grabbed his shirt from the table next to him and tightened his fingers in the fabric.

"Told 'im we played dress up 'cause I wanted to see ya dress up all stupidly and that the reason you came later was 'cause you ran off to change first," Jack explained, throwing jeans and underwear at him and threw the rest over his shoulder before nodding towards the stairs.

Rhys sighed but started walking with Jack, "well, atleast we didn't get caught. That's a plus, _right_?" He glanced over at his brother who simply shrugged.

"I suppose," pause, "now come on, I _really_ don't want blue balls," Jack murmured, winking at Rhys who just blushed and followed the older one into his room.

The two of them had always been... _close_.

Well.

Maybe not _always_.

Rhys used to be extremely jealous of Jack and Timothy, who were both always in the favor of their parents, unlike, you called it, Rhys. He used to go as far as to say that he _hated_ Jack. Today they could only laugh at that.

But it all changed when they started school. Jack found it really boring so he didn't really pay attention, and Timothy didn't want to anger his twin and just kept his knowledge to himself. Rhys on the other hand turned out to be the smartest kid in his class. It didn't take long before he was the favourite kid.

That had been when Jack had come to him, as a third grader to the first grader, asking Rhys- or demanding- to help him with his school work.

They had spent time alot together after that.

Jack was the first person Rhys came out to as pansexual, and at the same time Jack told Rhys he was bi. They had slept in the same bed that night, hugging eachother. Rhys had been 13 and Jack had been 15.

On the night of Rhys' 15th birthday, their relationship had a _major_ turn.

Rhys had a party with alcohol and friends at their house, and Jack got _extremely_ wasted. So when Rhys was walking around, checking if anybody was still there, he had found Jack laying in his bed in only briefs on, his hand rubbing down on his crotch, eyes closed as he let out ragged breaths, his nose pressed into one of Rhys' pillows. The younger was only peeking in from the slightly opened door, his jeans growing slightly... _tighter_. He bit his lip as he tightened his grip on the door handle, causing his knuckles to slowly turn white.

" _Ah_ _shit_ \- _R_ -Rhys-" Jack husked, causing Rhys' blood to run cold. He heard wrong, his brother had not just-

"J-Jack?!" His eyes were wide as he pushed open the door fully, his mouth dry. Jack ripped his hand off his crotch like he was being burned, and was quick to grab a blanket and shuffle out of bed, the blanket wrapped arouns himself to hide his shame.

"Rhys, this'snt wha'it-" he cleared his throat, "looks like..." his voice was extremely slurred, he didn't sound like his usual self _at_ _all_ , his voice dripping with arousal and alcohol. Rhys hated himself for finding that... **hot**.

He swallowed.

He slowly pushed the door close behind him, locking it quickly before slowly walking to the bedside, his gaze never leaving the 17 year old who was standing completely frozen in shock, hands clutching the blanket like his life depended on it.

"Rhys... what're ya doin' there, pumpkin?" He asked, voice strained as he tried to lighten the mood, swallowing he watched the younger climb onto the bed, crawling closer to Jack.

"You- _ah_ , I-" Rhys sputtered, his face turning an even darker shade of red as he halted his movements. What the fuck was he doing? "Shit, I _um_ \- I-I-I'm sorry, I should go," his voice was shaking when he rolled off the bed, not daring to look in Jacks direction anymore.

"No- _kiddo_ , wait," Jack slurred, dropping the blanket as he hurried over to the birthday boy, hand grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, "uhh..." Jack blinked, it was like all his thoughts had been just wiped out of his head. Rhys slowly turned to face him, his lower lip between his teeth as he looked at the older one with a dark blush across his cheeks.

"Y-yeah?" Rhys questioned, his tone of voice sounding slightly worried- or anxious. Instead of responding with words, Jack just grunted a " _fuck it_ " and snapped forwards, pressing their lips together.

 


	2. 2

It felt like electricity was shooting all across his veins, his entire body tingling, a pleasured shudder shaking his body as he pressed his mouth harder against Jacks.

Jack sneaked an arm around Rhys' waist to pull the younger flush with him, his hips grinding forwards into the others, causing Rhys to moan into the kiss, his hands flying up to grab Jacks shoulders, his eyes squeezing shut even harder.

What the _fuck_ were they doing?

Neither of them really cared at this point. Jack couldn't even think about that, his body under the affect of alcohol and arousal, he reeked like an old alcoholist, his body practically shaking as he started backing up towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and they went toppling onto the sheets, lips melding together almost perfectly as their hips grinded into eachothers, their pants and grunts filling the silence of the room.

He didn't know when it had happened but in moments Rhys was stripped out of his clothing aswell, their barely clothed erections rubbing together as the two teenagers rutted together on the bed. Their mouths sucked hickeys onto eachothers necks and it didn't take a long time until the two drunks were coming hard into their underwear. Not much after that, they were both out cold.

Rhys had been the first to wake up, and at first he had been confused as to who was in his bed and why his underwear was so messed up. But then he recognised the messy, dark brown hair and the tan neck, and he froze.

There was _no_ way- they had just slept in the same bed, that's all.

But _no_.

The hickeys on Jacks neck and the white spot in Rhys' underwear were enough to prove him, that _yes_ , he had slept with his own damned _brother_. That's when the memories started flooding back. He felt his heart speed up and scooted away from the sleeping body. He sat up onto his knees and pressed his face into his palms with a pained groan. _What the fuck_.

" _Rhys_ , stop moving so damn much, I'm trying to _sleep_ ," Jack suddenly hissed and Rhys quickly looked back at the older boy. He swallowed harshly when he found Jack staring at him, his brows furrowing as he took in the image. "Why..." Rhys could see the realisation wash over Jack aswell. "We didn't... do what I think we did?" Rhys simply glanced down at his underwear, causing Jack to pull off his covers to find that, _yes_ , yes they had done what he thought.

"What the _fuck_ ," he hissed, violently rubbing his face with his hands. Now Jack didn't swear unless it was over something that was actually a big deal. And it had to be something that, well, wasn't good. So he _obviously_ wasn't pleased. Rhys wondered if he didn't remember what he had been doing last night when Rhys had walked in. The thought of it sent a shudder through Rhys, and he bit his lip, turning his face away as he felt it heat up.

"You don't remember _any_ of it...?" Rhys slowly asked after a moment of silence, looking over at Jack, causing him to lift his head up slightly, furrowing his brows at the question.

"Why? Isn't it better to _not_ remember fucking your brother?" Jack snarled back at him, making him flinch and look down into his hands, embarrassment spreading in his body. "Is there something I _should_ be remembering?"

"Kindof...?" Rhys muttered with a questioning undertone, not daring to look up from his hands. He could hear Jack shifting around uncomfortably. "Do you want me to tell you? You were pretty drunk... I'm not really suprised you don't remember," his voice was barely a whisper.

Jack didn't respond in a good while, thinking about it. With a defeated sigh he ran his hands through his hair, "...sure," he muttered, and Rhys bit his lip.

"W-well I was checking at night if anyone was still here, but when I got to... to my room," he swallowed, "you were here. And... _um_..." he let out a groan as he shifted uncomfortably, "you were, ah, _y'know_. Jerking it. And... moaning... my name?" He let out a short dry laugh before looking down at his hands with a straight face.

When Jack didn't say anything, he slowly lifted his head to glance at the older boy, only to find him clenching his jaw as he stared off into the distance, eyes wide and a dark blush across his cheeks showing off his embarrassment. Rhys watched how is adams apple jumped when he placed his hand on his shoulder, and Jacks head snapped into his direction, eyes on the hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I... _okay_. _Okay_. We should just forget any of that ever happened and... change out of these _gross_ underwear, god, did I _really_ sleep like this?" Jack laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Rhys cracked a small smile as they climbed out of bed, muttering a small word of agreement as Jack pulled on his jeans before leaving the room with his shirt over his shoulder, letting Rhys change on his own.

Maybe they could forget all of what happened. Maybe they could still have a normal brotherly relationship-

Okay, who were they kidding. Neither of them were ever going to forget any of that.

And they sure as hell weren't going to have a normal brotherly relationship in a _long time_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* 
> 
> So uh
> 
> Yeah


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack had tried to forget about what happened, but maybe downright avoiding eachother wasn't the way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see ya'all are enjoying this so far ;) thanks for all the wonderful comments, i appriciate them alot ~♡

****

They tried to forget about it by seeing eachother as little as possible. Rhys stayed more often over at Vaughns and Jack spent the days with Moxxi and Nisha, sometimes hanging out with Timothy and Wilhelm, along with Athena and Aurelia, too. He also slept around with quite a few chicks, including Moxxi. Sometimes he would bring them home and fuck them sensless while his parents and Timothy cringed downstairs.

One day though, he was coming home alone and was expecting nobody to be home, but when he got there, he heard music playing loudly from the kitchen. He walked into the room and saw Rhys and Timothy laughing and dancing while making food. He frowned.

Rhys had been making food whem Timothy came back from school, and his older brother had asked if he needed any help, and he had said no but that he wouldn't mind some company. So somehow that ended up with them dancing to some music from the radio- when suddenly it turned off. They turned to look over at what happened, only to find a pissed off looking Jack glaring at the two. Then he ran up the stairs and soon they heard him slam his door.

Timothy tried to run after him but Rhys told him to wait and make sure the food didn't burn while he checked on the older boy.

"Jack? You can't avoid me forever. _Come on_ , we need to talk." Rhys didn't know how long he had been standing there, behind a locked door, trying to convince Jack to open it. He was about to give up when suddenly the door opened and Jack peeked his head out.

"Talk about _what_?" Rhys clenched his jaw at the question and rolled his eyes.

"About what happened on my fifteenth birthday," he muttered, crossing his arms as a blush crept onto his face. Jack frowned and for a moment Rhys thought he was going to slam the door again, but instead he let go of it and walked over to his bed and just stared at Rhys, who akwardly stepped inside, closing the door behind him before walking towards the bed.

He didn't dare to sit on it though.

Jack sighed.

"Sit down kiddo," he hissed, looking away from his younger brother. Rhys pressed his lips into a thin line before he flopped down onto the bed next to Jack.

Then there was just akward silence for a while until Rhys cleared his throat, "er, _so_..." he started, voice hoarse as his body gave a small shudder, causing him to bite his lip. Jack glanced over at him, eyes wandering down his body for a second before he snapped his head back to the yellow wall.

He swallowed harshly, waiting for Rhys to continue, "clearly we haven't been able to, to uh, _forget_ about what happened. _Um_. I don't..." he looked up at Jack, placing his hand on Jacks shoulder lightly so that the other boy looked at him, "I don't think we should avoid eachother though. We used to be so close and frankly I- I don't want to lose that." He sputtered, face growing redder by the second.

A heavy sigh escaped from between Jacks parted lips, "Rhysie," the boy shuddered at the way that the petname rolled off Jacks tongue, "y'know, you're right. And, _well_... I've been acting stupid by avoiding you like the plague," he chuckled, "but yeah, neither have I been able to forget about that night." Jack went quiet for a moment, his face heating up. "A few days after it, I remembered every detail. _I_ \- I had dreams about it. Everytime I looked at ya, that's all I thought about. It was so wrong but also..." he tilted his head back and groaned, " _gah_ , it was **so** good."

Meanwhile, all Rhys could do was bite his lip and watch the older boy with the widest eyes and the darkest blush on his face, his cock stirring in his pants already. _Fuck_.

"A-and, _shit_ , y'know how I brought chicks home to bang em? I made them turn around while I-" Jack let out a small gasp, "while I fucked them from the behind and imagined _you_ ," he husked, hand on his thigh, fingers pressing down hard, " _freaking_ \- **god** , I'm s-so hard right now,"

Rhys swallowed. This was bad. This was not good. Timothy was home, and waiting for Rhys. The door wasn't locked and they weren't being too quiet.

But none of that could stop him at that point anymore. " _Fuck me_ ,"

"W-what?"

"Fuck me, Jack," he whimpered, arching his back as he pressed his legs together, his hips lifting up from the bed slightly while Jack stared.

He hesitated. They weren't drunk. There would be no explaining after this anymore. If he would fuck his brother while sober, it would actually mean he _wanted_ it. But it was true, judging by the words that had left his mouth just moments earlier, the thoughts that had been in his head for a long time now, and the erection in his pants agreed, too.

" _Gladly_ ," he murmured, voice low and the arousal obvious. Rhys tilted back his head at that, biting his lip to muffle any sounds that threatened to come out.

Soon enough, Rhys found himself sprawled naked underneath Jack, the older boy sucking marks into his skin as the younger was biting down on his own arm. Jack smirked, pressing his hips forwards to send a sharp thrust right into Rhys' prostate, almost making his younger brother moan out past his hand, eyes wide as he had tilted back his head. He noticed the taste of blood in his mouth, and the wet feeling of something running down his face and he realised he had bit so hard that his arm was bleeding. Jack thrusted again, and he bit harder, enjoying the pain way too much.

" _Shit_ , Rhysie... I love you kiddo..." Jack murmured into Rhys' ear, teeth grinding together, eyebrows knitted and his eyes screwed shut as he released inside of the Rhys who followed soon after, his moan muffled by his arm as his finish landed onto his abdomen, and partly on Jacks.

After a moment of them just panting there, Jack smirked. He pressed their lips together, and they kissed. Rhys smiled into it, hands gently wrapping around Jack to pull the boy closer. "I love you too,"

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of violence and also hospital smut scene ;))

"C'MON! BEAT HIS ASS!" A younger boy yelled over the others as they were all standing around the two in the cricle. A few people glanced at him, confused as to why one of the smarter students, better students, had come to a fight. He just pushed past them to the front, see the fight closer up.

"Rhys! I knew you'd root for me-" a sharp laugh cut the man off. His face twisted into a sneer and he placed a hand on his chest like he was offended or something, and Rhys just shook his head.

"Oh shut up Assquez, I'm not here for you," Rhys' eyes locked with Jacks, who just smirked back at him. "Beat his ass, Jack," and so Jack did. First he ripped Vasquez's shirt while throwing him to the ground with a big grin on his face. He grabbed Vasquez by the shirt again, ripping it even more in an effort to drag him up, resulting in one shirtless guy on the ground and one handsome guy with a ripped gray shirt in hand. Jack let out a gruff laugh and threw the shirt off to the side.

"C'mon Wallethead! Get up!" He snapped at him, kicking Vasquez in the side as the other tried to get up. There was more cheering again as he wheezed and he fell down again, trying to grab Jack in someway before he was kicked again. "Huh? You don't got the balls to beat me up?! Get a grip, asshole!" When Jacks expression changed from amused to actually murderous, a few people stopped cheering, and every time he kicked Vasquez, there were a few gasps. Once the boy in the ground started coughing blood without resisting at all, his energy completely drained, Rhys stepped in.

"Jack, he got what he deserved, quit it," Rhys hissed, sending a warning glance in his brothers direction. He kneeled down beside Vasquez and helped him up to his feet, "someone take him to the medical," a few of Vasquez's friends came over to grab him, and Rhys turned to face Jack.

"Kitten, what the hell-"

"Who is this? Why are you letting him order you around? Beat his ass too, Jack!" Someone yelled from the crowd. There was cheering again, and both Rhys and Jack groaned.

"He's... my friend." Jack muttered as he pulled Rhys to his side, wrapping his arm around the younger.

"Your boyfriend?" A girl pushed through the crowd with a smirk, "isn't that your brother, the younger Lawrence? Rhys Alexander Lawrence, to be exact."

"Lilith, fuck off." Jack snarled, letting go of Rhys as he stepped closer to the girl. She was known to be crazy, but to purposely piss off Jack Lawrence? Not even Hugo did that.

"Why? Am I disturbing your sick, incest relationship that you're showing off right now?" She snickered and crossed her arms, ducking away when Jack threw his fist at her, only to jump onto his back and pull him down to the ground, his body crushing the air out of her lungs. But she still kept grinning, her hand sneaking into her pants to pull out a knife and before anyone got to react, she cut into half of Jacks face, blinding his green eye.

"Jack!" Rhys yelled, pulling Jack up as other guys attacked Lilith, who was already up on her feet and running away. "She's fucking insane, christ, Jack are you alright?" Jack had his hands on his face, pressing down aggressivly as he seemed to be hyperventilating. Rhys didn't know what to do, and just pulled the boy closer. "Somebody! Help!"

It didn't take long before people were there, helping Jack to the doctor as fast as possible, Rhys running after them, only to be stopped by the doctors telling him inly family members can come with to the hospital with the ambulance.

"I-I am family, I'm his brother-" Rhys stuttered but the doctor wasn't buying it.

"Look, you can come visit later, okay?" Tte doctor snarled as he pulled the doors close and the ambulance drove off. Not long after, his parents came to pick him and Timothy up to go to the hospital. They arrived and were greeted by the same doctor as earlier, and after realising that, yes, Rhys indeed was his brother, didn't say much to the young boy. He only told the basics to their parents before he let them into Jacks room. "Now, before you enter, remember that he was just sliced in the face with a knife, he's missing an eye, the headache must be pretty harsh, so don't be too loud," he added at the end as he pulled open the door. Rhys and Timothy rushed to Jacks side, their parents following after.

"Hey you guys, look at me, I'm half blind now. And I have a cool ass scar across my face. Gotta look at the positives, yeah?" Jack let out a pained laugh, and Rhys grabbed his hand, stroaking it gently.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, scooting even closer to Jack. He placed his head on his shoulder, and Jack gently wrapped an arm around him.

"They gave me all kinds of drugs, so kinda dizzy and high, I suppose," Jack muttered, staring at Rhys with half lidded eyes- er, with one half lidded eye. Rhys mumbled something and Jack raised his brows, "sorry kitten, I couldn't hear ya. Come again?"

"I said I was so worried," Rhys repeated a little louder, "I mean, she had a knife! She could've killed you-"

"Buuut she didn't! Right?" Jack pulled Rhys up slightly so he could look him in the eye. He gave a soft smile. "See? I'm almost fine. Atleast for now with all these drugs I'm on," he chuckled.

"Jack, who was that girl?" Jack looked at his father, who was staring down at him with an angry expression.

"Lilith. She's one year younger than Rhys," Timothy responded after a moment of silence. Jack sent him a small glare before looking back at their father.

"So she's fifteen. A fifteen year old girl did this to you," he shook his head as he grabbed his wife, pulling her to his side, "we're going to sue her and her family. Come, Timothy," with that, they left, Timothy nervously following after them. Rhys stayed at Jacks side.

"So, just me and you now, cupcake~" Jack purred as he wrapped his fingers around Rhys' wrist, pulling him onto the bed.

"Jack, anyone could walk in on us," Rhys whined, but climbed onto Jack anyway, his legs on either side of Jacks hips. He bit his wavering lip as he let his eyes slide shut when Jacks hips ground up against him. He let out a soft moan, "J-Jack..."

"That's a good boy," Jack murmured as he kept slowly grinding up against his younger brother. He grunted when Rhys repositioned himself, pressing harder down against Jack as he leaned down to kiss him. Jack swallowed down any moans that threatend to escape his lips as he fucked up against him faster, hands flying to his hips to keep him in the same pace.

"Jack, Jack, oh god-" Rhys pulled away from Jacks face to press his lips against his shoulder, shuddering violently. Jack just chuckled.

"Did you just cum in your pants?" Jack teased, and Rhys just groaned.

"Asshole,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when we're gonna get to the plot tho
> 
> There's gonna be plot
> 
> I just don't know when, yet


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys only wanted to patch Jacks cuts and take care of him... Not THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?????im so sorry??? Ive been feelin v bad lately and abandoned most fics oh geez

"You know what they called me?" Jack asked Rhys as the younger took care of the bruises he had just gotten from being punched in the face by three bigger guys. Rhys groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care," Rhys muttered, pressing harshly on one of the bruises, making Jack hiss in pain, "Oops, did I hurt you?"

"Ha ha, very funny asshole." Jack gave him a small glare before continuing what he started. "So this dickhead-- he called me scarface, because of the scar yknow, so I punched him."

"Yeah? You're an idiot." Rhys muttered.

"I might be, but I'm a smart idiot, got all A's on my grades." Jack said, placing a hand on his chest as he grinned at Rhys proudly. The other just rolled his eyes again.

"Thanks to me," He pointed out as he reached to grab a bandaid. Jack ducked out of the way teasingly. "Also, you can't be an idiot and be smart at the same time."

"Shut up nerd. I think I deserve a blowjob." To make a point, he ground his hips into the air.

"Subtle," The younger hissed from inbetween his teeth, glaring at Jacks wounds as he placed bandaids on them.

"I know right, kitten." Jack purred, still smirking. Rhys finished up his work and packed all his things back into his bag.

"We're still on school ground, jackass. There are already enough rumours of us, don't feed the flame." Rhys snarled at his brother as he stood up, helping the bigger up aswell.

"Don't feed the flame," Jack mocked him in a high pitched voice, "What, scared someone will catch us?" He murmured as he grabbed Rhys' hips and pulled him closer.

"That's exactly what I'm scared of!" Rhys snapped back, trying to shove the older boy away, but Jack held on hard. "Let go of me you jackass-- mmph!" Jack had pressed their lips together, and before Rhys could even react, he was pulling back with a grin and grabbed Rhys' bag that had his phone and books and everything in it-- and ran off. "Hey what are you-- HEY! COME BACK!" Rhys yelled as he started running too, and while yes, he had longer legs, Jack exersiced much more than he did, and was just a little bit faster. Rhys ran after Jack through the school building, yelling curses at his brother the whole way, until at one point, Jack stormed inside of a empty classroom. Rhys entered the room aswell, finally being able to rest his legs as he flopped down at one of the desks. "Fucks sake Jack... Why did you do that?"

"As I said, I deserve a blowjob." Jack stated simply, crossing his arms as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"We're in a classroom." Rhys said in a flat tone, staring at Jack with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, but who comes here?" The older just chuckled, looking around in the messy room, at the cans of paint on the floor, his eyes landing for a second on a familiar looiking painting before he was looking at Rhys again.

"It's an art class Jack. I take the art course-- so does Timothy. We art students come here." The younger snapped at Jack, glaring at him as the other just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you have class once a week and that was yesterday." Jack simply pointed out.

"Well, yes but--" Rhys started but Jack cut him off.

"No buts. Get on your knees already Rhysie." He ordered, a small smirk playing on his lips. Rhys just groaned loudly and stood up.

"I hate you so much." He muttered as he moved over to sit between Jacks spread legs, eyes concentrated on the tenting already happening in Jacks jeans. The older boy stared at him with great interest, he hadn't actually thought Rhys would do it. Not that he was complaining, the opposite, actually.

"Mm. I know ya do..." Jack simply murmured as he leaned back in the chair, a shiver traveling down his spine when Rhys unzipped his jeans and let out a groan.

"Commando, really? Really Jack?" Rhys complained and Jack just huffed, pulling his dick out fully, holding it up with a smirk as he watched Rhys lower himself down with hesitation, licking a stripe up the underside of Jacks cock, causing the older to let out a grunt.

"Good boy..." Jack moaned out quietly when his own hand was replaced by Rhys'. The boy took the head into his mouth, starting to bob his head as he tool more and more into his mouth, pre-cum and spit mixd together as a lubricant for his oh-so-wonderful mouth.

Jack thrusted up slightly with a stiffled moan, and Rhys brought his other hand to Jacks hip to hold him down and shot a glare up at the older boy, who just ignored it as he stared at Rhys' mouth around his dick. "Mmm... Fuck... Cupcake-- I'm gonna cum soon princess," He panted, tilting his head back as he bit his lower lip to silence his grunts and moans when Rhys doubled his efforts, and soon enough Jack was coming with a throaty and loud moan. Rhys pulled off after he'd swallowed every bit of Jacks finish, "Such a good boy..." Jack muttered as he tucked his dick back in and sipped his pants, sitting straighter up.

"Yeah, fuck you." Rhys muttered as he pushed himself up, his own erection straining against his pants, tenting veru clearly. Jack just smirked.

"You already have." He said with a wink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ please leave a comment


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a good brother, he would never let his dear little brother walk out with an obvioud boner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rhys was straightening himself up, he'd lifted his bag to the table and was making sure Jack hadn't broken anything when he felt big hands on his hips and a warm breath on his neck.

"Ya seem like ya could use a hand there, eh?" Jack purred into his brothers ear, his other hand sliding from his hip over to the front of his pants, rubbing on the strained and ignored erection through the fabric of his tight pants. Rhys' breath hitched and he almost fell over, only Jack and the support from the table infront of him keeping him stable.

"J-Jack-- we shouldn't--"

"Mm." Jack just hummed, kissing his neck as he ground his hips against the youngers small ass, hand moving up and down. "C'mon pumpkin. You know you want this."

"Y-yeah..." Rhys muttered, leaning against the table as he started breathing heavily. Jacks free hand slid under his shirt, unbuttoning a few of the first buttons as it bunched the fabric up. His fingers pinched around one of his nipples as his mouth busied itself with Rhys' neck. The boy let out a soft whimper.

"Thaaat's it. Good boy... Get up on that table for daddy, willya?" Jack murmured, and Rhys just nodded and pushed his things aside, cringing when he heard something crack when they fell to the ground, but laid down on the table either way, staring at Jack with wide eyes. The older climbed ontop of him, lifting his long legs up to his shoulders as he ground his growing erection against Rhys' ass, his hand returning to rubbing the front of Rhys' pants.

"Jack-- condoms, lube." Rhys sputtered out, and the other stopped for a moment, pulling his bag up from the ground as he snatched out a small lube bottle and two condoms. Rhys just nodded as Jack tugged his pants and underwear down his hips, opening his own jeans aswell. He lubed up his fingers and was quick to insert the first one, his lips quirking into a smirk when Rhys let out a pained hiss. He thrusted his finger in and out, curling it every now and then.

"Why are you being so violent-- ohh fuck!" Rhys moaned when Jack suddenly hit his prostrate. Jack just chuckled and inserted a second finger. Rhys bit his cheeks as he held back any excess sounds.

"Imagine if someone walked in right now..." Jack murmured, adding a third finger. Rhys tensed before letting out another moan. "Oh-- you're into that! Kinky, cupcake. Kinky." Jack chuckled as he curled all his fingers, making Rhys moan when he hit the bundle of nerves.

"S-shut up." Rhys snapped back, a dark blush spreading on his cheeks. Jack just hummed as he pushed up Rhys' shirt and kissed at his ribs and up to his nipple, sucking on the nub gently as he slowlu removed his fingers and grabbed the lube and condoms. He pulled the other rubber on himself, and the other on Rhys, just so that he wouldn't make a mess when he came. Rhys whined softly when Jack removed his hand from his dick and brought it to his own.

"Ready for this?" Jack murmured against Rhys' chest and the younger just nodded. Jack lined himself up and slowly pushed in, enjoying how tight the younger was since he hadn't streched him nearly enough. Rhys just hissed in pain, biting his tongue as tears prickled in his eyes. Jack saw this, and started kissing his chest again, sucking his nipple as his hand slid down to his dick. He gave a small stroke, and Rhys cried out in surprise.

"Jaaaack--!!" Rhys yelled, hands flying to the older mans biceps, his nails digging into the skin of the older boy. Jack just huffed, pushing in deeper, until his dick was fully inside of Rhys. He let out a puff of air as he pulled out again, before pushing back in.

"Fuck-- Rhys--" He panted, slowly picking up the speed when Rhys seemed to relax around him, his hand stroaking faster by the second as he slammed his dick in and out of Rhys' ass in a harsh and unforgiving pace while Rhys moaned and cried underneath him, sobs of pleasure escaping his throat as he threw his head back with a loud moan.

"Jack-- I'm gonna- I'm gonna--!!" Rhys stuttered, his legs tightening around Jacks hips when he came into the condom.

Jack groaned, biting down on the side of Rhys' chest when the boy came, his body tightening around Jack and his dick, making him moan as he came aswell. He panted for a moment before he crashed ontop of Rhys, making the boy let out a pained wheeze from the weight suddenly ontop of him.

"Get-- off--" Rhys complained after a moment, pushing at Jacks chest. The older chuckled softly.

"Just did~" He teased as he got off of Rhys, disregarding his condom as he threw it into the trash and closed his pants, while Rhys took care of his own things.

After making sure he didn't look just fucked, Rhys walked over to collect his things, sighing when he noticed his phone screen had cracked. He shoved the device into his pocket and threw the bag over his shoulder and turned to look at Jack. "I still hate you." He said softly, grabbed Jacks face, and kissed the scar before walking out. The older boy just stared after him in confusion, before a soft smile grew onto his lips.

"Love you too..." He muttered as he rubbed the place Rhys had kissed.

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jacks fooling around session gets cut short by a surprise visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic language!

Jack was laying on his bed, staring at his roof, thoughts running through his head. What would happen if someone found out about him and Rhys. Especially their father-- he would kill them, disown them, send them to one of those religious camps-- Jack frowned, he didn't even want to think about it.

With a sigh, he looked to his right, at the boy that laid next to him, cuddled at his side. He smiled softly, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "This is so wrong." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"You're repeating me now," Rhys chuckled as he kissed Jack on the shoulder, slowly sitting up and rolling ontop of the older boy. Jack just huffed, biting his lip when he felt his bare dick rubbing against Rhys' underwear. Even though they'd already gone a round-- or a few-- and Rhys had already gotten to put his boxers back on, Jack felt his dick start to get hard again.

"Rhys..." He sighed, grabbing his little brothers hips as he felt him grind down against him. He closed his eyes, head rolling back as he bit his lip. "We shouldn't--"

"Why not? No one's home." Rhys murmured, leaning down to place a kiss on Jacks lips. With hesitation, the older boy kissed back, moaning softly when Rhys ground down again. His grip on the youngers hips tightened.

"But what if--" He sputtered but Rhys silenced him with another kiss.

"None of that now. Dad isn't coming home in God knows how long and mom... Well you know how she is. And Timothy is at school. Unlike us, he could never skip." Rhys purred, keeping his consistent grinding of his hips down against Jack hard and unforgiving.

"You never skip either." Jack panted back, smirking slightly as his fingers kneaded into Rhys' hipbones, slipping his fingertips underneath the waistband of Rhys' boxers.

"Only when I'm with you." The younger teased with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Jack let out a breathy laugh, "So you're a bit of a bad boy around me, aren'tcha?"

"Yes I am, maybe I should be punished for it," Rhys purred in the sexiest voice he could muster as he leaned back, puffing his chest out, throwing his head back to let out a high pitched moan. Jack swallowed harshly.

"Oh, I'm gonna punish you real good--" Jack's flirty sentence was cut off when his door flew open, and Rhys quickly laid down, pulling the blanket over his upper body before anyone could recognize him.

"Jack-- oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you had company, um, I'll just make this quick..." Jack nodded slowly at his twin brother who was standing in the doorway. He didn't know Timmy would be home so early. "W-well, um, so you see... I was, how do I say this, um--"

"Spit it out!" Jack finally snapped, hips jutting up slightly, causing Rhys to let out the quietest of moans. Timothy blushed a deep red and nodded.

"R-right. I was, um, fooling around with-- with uh, you know... Wilhelm and Moxxi... And Nisha... And maybe Axton--" Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. His twin had an interesting sex life. "Uhm, anyway, we were in the janitors closet, when a teacher just... happened to walk in on us... and just our luck, it was Tassiter."

"Oh wow. That's a lot to take in." Jack muttered, feeling Rhus chuckle silently against his chest. "So what'd good ol' Harold do?"

"He called our father. He said one of us, he wasn't sure which one, was doing 'faggotary' stuff in the closet." Timothy muttered, shaking slightly. Jack just snorted.

"Well, we technically are in the closet so--" He shut up when Timothy shot him a glare, and Rhys pinched him in the side. "So, what now?"

"I-I don't know! I just-- for christ sake, can you tell that chick to fuck off? I- eugh, I don't like talking to you when you're balls deep in someone." Timothy whined, looking off into the distance with a big frown.

"First of all, this ain't a chick, second of all, I'm not in him," when Timothy gave him a traumatised look, he shook his head, "he's not in me either, we were in the middle of foreplay when you walzed in. So what if you just keep talkin'?"

"Too much info... Oh god." After a moment, Timothy collected himself again. "Dad is on his way home. I texted Rhys, so he should be heading home soon too... You should send her-- um, him, home if you don't want dad to find out." Jack sighed, patting Rhys' head through the blanket. "Who even is he?" Timothy questioned as he stepped closer, reaching for the blanket. Jack just snarled and pulled the blanket higher up.

"None of your business. He's not out yet, I'm the only one who knows." Jack quickly explained, coming up with a story that quickly was easy for him-- he'd done it before. Timothy just frowned and stepped away. He was about to open his mouth when suddenly;

"JACK! TIMOTHY! GET HERE THIS SECOND!"

"Shit. You go ahead, I'll send this poor bastard through the back and put my clothes on, okay?" Timothy nodded and ran out of the room, and Jack pushed Rhys off, jumping out of bed to pull his jeans and a sweater on. Meanwhile, Rhys pulled on his own skinny jeans and a hoodie, grabbing his bag from the floor.

"I'll go out the back and come in through the front. Wish me luck." Rhys said in a strained voice, before running off. Jack sighed and walked out of his room aswell, walking down the stairs quickly as he didn't want to leave Timothy by himself.

"Aha! Jack, there you are! Now, which one of you two bastards is the faggot?!" Jack had only just gotten down when their father was yelling already.

"Well, um--" Timothy stuttered, looking doen as tears threatend to fall down his cheeks.

"Dad, you know how I can pretty much bang any chick at school cause, well, I'm me, right?" Jack suddenly spoke up, pausing slightly when Rhys entered the room. "W-well, Timmy here doesn't really have that luck, he doesn't have my charm. So I told him to tell the girls that he's down for anything-- y'know, I was expecting that they'd say that they want him to go down on em but apparently not. I'm guessing they tricked this lil' cutie into the closet with them, and then he was just too intimidated to leave. You know how he is, don't you?" Their father just stared at him with a very unimpressed look on his face.

"Timothy, is this true?" Their father looked down at Tim.

"I... Yes, sir." The boy stuttered with a nod, meeting his fathers eyes.

"You didn't want the guys, you were tricked by the girls?" Again, Timothy nodded.

"Yes."

"I see. I remember when my girlfriend tried to do that to me, but I have more backbone than you do." With a shake of his head, their father sighed, turning away from them. "I'm still dissapointed." With that, he left back to work.

"Well. That was something. Timmy, ya alright?" Jack wrapped an arm around his twin. Timothy just nodded. "Good boy." Rhys smiled at the two, before looking at the door with a worried look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh phew that was uh. That was something. I hope you all liked tho

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me ok


End file.
